Most of hearing-impaired people have chosen an in-the-canal hearing aid thanks to its inconspicuousness. Such a hearing aid includes: a body into which an electric circuit, such as a microphone, and a battery are built; an extending portion, having a speaker pore, into an external auditory canal; and a cover for covering the battery. An overall appearance of the hearing aid is designed in a shape and dimensions that allow the hearing aid itself to be inserted into the ear hole (See Patent Reference 1, for example).
Another hearing aid is equipped with a strap, so that the user may avoid misplacing and inadvertently dropping the hearing aid
Meanwhile, minor hearing-impaired people do not have to wear a hearing aid all day in the above manner. Thus, when the minor hearing-impaired people use an in-the-canal hearing aid, those people put on and take off the hearing aid more often than the regular impaired people do.